The invention relates to a method of bonding a first plate-shaped object to a second plate-shaped object by means of an adhesive, in accordance with said method, the adhesive being applied to one of the two sides of the first object, whereafter said side of the first object and one of the two sides of the second object are pressed together.
The invention also relates to a device for bonding a first plate-shaped object to a second plate-shaped object by means of an adhesive, which device is provided with a first holder having a supporting surface for the first object, a second holder having a. supporting surface for the second object, a displacement unit enabling displacement of both holders such that their supporting surfaces face each other, and a pressure unit by means of which the supporting surfaces of both holders can be pressed together.
A method and a device of the type mentioned in the opening paragraph are known from JP-A-07226350. The known method and the known device are used for bonding together two disc-shaped semiconductor substrates by means of an adhesive. The two holders of the known device are arranged in a pressure chamber in which, in operation, the air pressure and air humidity can be controlled. In accordance with the known method, both holders with the semiconductor substrates provided thereon are put in positions, by means of the displacement unit of the known device, in which both semiconductor substrates are arranged so as to be directly adjacent, whereafter both semiconductor substrates are pressed together at a predetermined air pressure and a predetermined air humidity of the pressure chamber by means of the pressure unit of the device. Since both semiconductor substrates are pressed together, the adhesive applied to one of the two semiconductor substrates spreads over a substantial part of the facing sides of the two semiconductor substrates, so that a strong bond between the two semiconductor substrates is achieved.
A disadvantage of the known method and the known device is that the adhesive present between the two semiconductor substrates does not spread completely and homogeneously over the facing sides of the two semiconductor substrates. As a result, using the known method and the known device, a non-homogeneous bond between the two semiconductor substrates is obtained. In addition, the layer of adhesive formed between the two semiconductor substrates has a relatively large thickness, thus limiting the adhesive power present between the two semiconductor substrates.